priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonia Vera
Sonia Vera (born December 12, 1979 in Margarita, Venezuela) is a Venezuelan-American Model. She briefly appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 33rd season and as a Briefcase Model on the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal during it's first season. Early Life & Career Born in Venezuela on the tiny Island of Margarita, but was raised in San Francisco, California. Sonia has modeled for most of her life. In the early 1990s, She was named Miss Nueva Esparta and competed for but lost the title of Miss Venezuela. ''The Price is Right'' & Deal or No Deal Coming into the early-to-mid 2000's, Sonia expanded her career in modeling even further, making to the move to television. She auditioned and successfully landed a gig as one of Barker's Beauties on the television The Price is Right during it's 33rd season on the air. The stunning brunette made her on-camera debut on (airdate) October 5th, 2004 and continued on until the 11th (solo appearance), only appearing on the program for five shows. While Manuela Arbeláez is the first Hispanic model to appear and Natasha Yi was the first (and so far only) Asian model to have appeared, Sonia was the first Latina model to have joined (followed by Nikki Zeno, who would become the second). Two years after her brief stint as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right, Vera returned to the Game Show arena after landing a gig as one of the 26 beautiful Briefcase Models on the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal, which first debuted during the week of December 19th-23rd, 2005 and returned to the airwaves as a primetime regular in February 2006. Sonia stood beside Briefcase #25 on Deal, only appearing during it's first official season. Besides Vera, other former Barker's Beauties to appear as the briefcase models on Deal or No Deal were Kristal Marshall (Briefcase #5: trial week), Claudia Jordan (Briefcase #9: trial week, Briefcase #1: seasons 1-4) Lisa Gleave (Briefcase #3, entire run), Mylinda Tov (Briefcase #1: trial week, Briefcase #19: seasons 1-3), Lanisha Cole (Briefcase #15: seasons 1-2, substitute: season 3) & Enya Flack (substitute: season 2, briefly). Later Career & Trivia Moving on from opening briefcases on Deal or No Deal, Sonia continued her career in modeling. She has also graced on the cover of Maxim magazine and was featured in their 2008 calendar. Other magazine appearances which include Front (UK), LOFT, Que (Germany), and FHM. She also made Maxim's 25 Hottest Latinas of the Year. Sonia has also been as billboard model for Coors, Sky Vodka and ads for Bacardi, Keystone, Treasure Island Hotel and Casino, Paris Hotel and Casino, Leg Avenue and swimwear catalogues. In 2007, she decided to take a break from modeling to build her own company, Sonia Vera Swimwear. Vera references Raquel Welch and Sophia Loren in her designs. Vera said, that she wants to build a brand that is "as timeless as the beauties who inspire it". Today, Vera continues modeling and designing for her swimwear line. She is active on Instagram and Twitter. She also shares the same birthday with Bob Barker, December 12th. Gallery (on The Price is Right) sonia002.jpg sonia003.jpg sonia006.jpg sonia012.jpg sonia013.jpg sonia019.jpg soniavera021.png soniavera022.png soniavera023.png|With Gabrielle Tuite (on Deal or No Deal) Soniaveradond.jpg Soniaveradond2.jpg Soniaveradond3.jpg Soniaveradond4.jpg Soniaveradond5.jpg Soniaveradond6.jpg Soniaveradond7.jpg DONDSoniabluedress.jpg DONDsoniaclap.jpg DONDSoniaexcited.jpg Dondsoniaverawave.jpg Dondsoniapinkdress.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Deal or No Deal Models Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models